


Bedtimes

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [12]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Quote Challenge, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “If you steal the blankets, I will put my ice cold feet on you.”





	Bedtimes

The first time they shared a bed wasn’t as awkward as they thought it was going to be. But, that was when they were kids and Tweek accidentally fell asleep on Craig’s bed. He had been sleep deprived as his reasoning for suddenly passing out in the middle of Red Racer, which he had become a recent fan of. Against his father’s better judgement, his mom thought it’d be fine for the boyfriend to stay over and so did the Tweaks. Everyone assumed that Craig was fine with it too, which he was until he realized how little room the bed had. 

The  _ second  _ time, they were both awake, and the bed was a lot bigger. Craig ended up getting a queen sized bed once he grew out of the twin and Tweek was staying over for a weekend. Surprisingly, the blonde has already curled up in the blankets before his boyfriend was finished changing into his pajamas. His anxiety had him second guessing his decision, but he’s comfortable enough. Craig turned off the lights, climbed in, and- 

“If you steal the blankets, I  _ will  _ put my ice cold feet on you.” Tweek had rolled over to face him. “Right on your nice, warm, unsuspecting back.”

“...Why are _you_ threatening _me?_ _You’re_ the blanket hog!” 

“How am  _ I  _ the blanket hog!?”

“The last time you spent the night here you pulled all the blankets  _ and  _ you’re always cold.” 

“Am not!” 

“I can see goosebumps, Tweek.” 

“W-Well then,” A nervous twitch. “Can you fix that?” His cheeks became pink, his eyes shyly not meeting Craig’s gaze. “Isn’t this the part where you give me a jacket or something?” 

“Wrong scenario.” The taller man sighed, scooting closer to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. “You can just say that you wanna cuddle, babe.” 

Tweek was instantly addicted to the warmth, returning the embrace the best he could. “But it’s embarrassing.” 

“How? It’s what couples do.” 

“I don’t know! It just does!” His grip on his boyfriend tightened. “...Why are you so warm?” He murmurs before feeling the start of being lulled to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this! Today's quote: “If you steal the blankets, I will put my ice cold feet on you.”
> 
> Do YOU have an interesting quote or multiple awesome ones? Something outrageous, cute, or explicit? Leave them in the reviews below or PM me! Anything goes!


End file.
